False
by evilgamefishy
Summary: —karena jika kau bahagia maka aku juga. Just drabble. Hint!KyuHae. :)


The character's isn't mine.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**FALSE**

—karena jika kau bahagia maka aku juga.

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun, kini pemuda itu berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen. Apartemen seorang gadis yang amat dekat dengannya. Victoria Song, gadis yang tanpa ia sadari telah membuatnya jatuh cinta—setidaknya begitu ia pikir. Ia menunggu. Karena malam ini dia akan menyatakannya bahwa ia telah lama menyukai sang gadis dan akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya, setelah sekian lama. Mengajaknya keluar.

Dia begitu gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Dirinya bahkan menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk memilih pakaiaan yang akan ia kenakan malam ini.

Dan saat pintu terbuka

"Eum, ayo kita pergi."

—dirinya dibuat terpesona oleh penampilan sang gadis yang lebih, jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya. Dengan sebuah _dress_ biru selutut yang begitu pas di tubuhnya dan rambut panjang pirang terurai yang diikat sebagian.

"Kau cantik," puji Kyuhyun canggung, tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi karena memang benar adanya.

Victoria tersenyum. "Terimakasih," ujarnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Perjalanan yang amat canggung. Terasa sangat berbeda. Mereka memang dekat, begitu dekat sebagai teman namun semenjak ajakan keluar makan malam Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba, membuat keduanya kehilangan topik pembicaraan yang biasanya tak ada habisnya.

Begitu pun saat mereka sampai di depan restoran. Saat Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil dan menyiapkan kursi untuknya. Membuat jantung Victoria berdegub kencang dengan pipi yang tak berhenti bersemu.

"Kita pesan sekarang?"

"Ya."

Makan malam itu berlangsung dan keheningan yang penuh kecanggungan. Sesekali pandangan keduanya bertemu, saling melirik dan memberikan senyum canggung.

"Vic," panggil Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba saat keduanya sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka. Victoria mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya begitu dalam. Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Victoria dan menggenggamnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata.

Dua kata sederhana yang diucapkan dengan satu tarikan napas dan sukses membuat mata Victoria terbelalak. Victoria tertunduk, merasa jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat seakan akan bisa meloncat keluar kapan saja.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tak berniat merusak segalanya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena merasa Victoria sama sekali tak bereaksi setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Menyadari hal itu, Victoria langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat "Tidak, tidak." Ia tidak bereaksi bukan karena hal yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, melainkan karena dirinya terlalu terkejut dan—senang. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun salah paham. "Sebenarnya… aku juga mencintaimu," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada begitu pelan. Tak terkira seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun tak bisa tersenyum lebar lebih dari itu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik Victoria untuk ikut berdiri, memeluk gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Terimakasih," gumamnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, yang dibalas Victoria dengan perasaan senang luar biasa.

Mereka, dengan tangan tertaut meninggalkan restoran. Dan

"Aku mencintaimu."

—berbagi ciuman pertama mereka di depan pintu apartemen sang gadis.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm Super Junior dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Menarik rasa penasaran para hyungnya yang lain akan rencananya yang beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya begitu panik—bahkan hanya untuk memilih pakaian.

"Bagaimana, magnae?"

"Apakah Victoria menerimamu?"

"YA! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu. Cepat jawab."

Kyuhyun meringis—menerima pukulan Heechul tepat di kepalanya karena bukannya menjawab ia malah terus tersenyum memikirkan ciuman pertama mereka tadi. "Aku diterima, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun dengan rasa senang yang tak bisa ditutupi. Seketika semua orang riuh, memberikan pelukan dan ucapan selamat padanya bergantian.

"Selamat, Kyunnie."

Suara itu…

Kyuhyun berbalik membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dan mata berbinar. "Terimakasih, Hae-hyung." Membalas pelukan tiba-tiba yang diberikan sang hyung.

Donghae pergi sesudahnya, bergabung dengan yang lainnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang langsung merubah ekspresi senangnya sedetik yang lalu, dengan sebuah raut kekecewaan. Terus menatapinya sosoknya dari tempatnya sekarang dengan tatapan lirih. —Inikan yang kau inginkan, hyung?

"Hhhaaaah." Kyuhyuhyun mendesah, tiba-tiba merasakan rasa bersalah pada kekasihnya menyelimuti hatinya. Karena nyatanya ia

…masih memiliki perasaan khusus pada orang lain.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris menertawai dirinya sendiri sebelum mengambil ponsel dan menatap wallpaper pada posel di tangannya yang dihiasi foto Victoria. Cantik, dia memang begitu cantik hingga membuat Kyuhyun begitu terpesona dan setidaknya bisa membuatnya lupa pada **dia**.

—Kau bahagia, hyung?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Aku bahkan membayangkanmu saat aku menciumnya, hyung.

**F I N**

Hanya drabble singkat sebagai salam kenal dari author **139 **:)

**Review?**


End file.
